


Comprendre la colère

by Vanhalla



Category: L'appart du 5e (TV)
Genre: Ah ouais jsp pk le poltergeist a un nom mtn, Angst, Chris aussi il est cute, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Horror, I Don't Even Know, Il s'appelle Christophe et c mon bb, J'ai dessiné Léo, Je l'aurai appelé Paul mais c trop évident, Le gars stagiaire d'UltraCorp a un nom mtn, Léopold est surprotecteur uwu, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Cancer, il est cute
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanhalla/pseuds/Vanhalla
Summary: Et si quelqu'un avait trouvé le chaudron où était emprisonné le Poltergeist?*Se passe deux ans après la défaite du Grand Patron*
Relationships: Christophe Roy/Poltergeist|Léopold Bouchard
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

_S'_ il avait été un peu plus stupide et ignorant, Christophe aurait pu croire que ce chaudron était parfaitement normal. Après tout, rien n'était sorti de là lorsqu'il l'avait ouvert, et il n'y avait rien de particulier à l'intérieur, à part un peu de terre.

Mais pourtant, ce chaudron était caché dans la forêt, avant que Christophe ne le prenne pour l'amener chez lui. Il était caché dans un petit racoin sans aucunes traces humaines ou animales, indiquant que quiconque l'avait enterré là ne voulais pas qu'on le trouve. 

_Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait ouvert avant lui, et avait effacé ses traces par la suite??_

_Peut être que la chose qui était à l'intérieur était vivante, et s'était échappée?_

Le cuivre qui tapissait l'objet donnait l'indice que la chose à l'intérieur était sûrement un fantôme, ce qui rendait Christophe encore plus nerveux.

Depuis la chute d'UltraCorp il y avait un an de cela, tout leurs secrets avaient fuités sur les réseaux sociaux, y compris tous leurs projets sur les fantômes, et leur mission de tuer Théophile Langevin, l'Élu.

Christophe avait été démis de ses fonctions, sans trop de questionnement, puisqu'il n'était que stagiaire à l'époque, et puis, depuis ce jour, il pu se consacrer complètement à sa vraie passion: l'art. Mais, savoir qu'UltraCorp cachait tous ces secrets juste sous son nez, et que s'il avait pu monter en grade, il en aurait su quelques uns, le chicotait un peu. 

Il ne savait pas assez de choses sur les fantômes, et savoir que peut être, ce chaudron était l'un des derniers secrets d'UltraCorp, c'était vraiment effrayant.

Après avoir fixé le chaudron quelques minutes de plus, il le referma, le rangea avec ses autres outils de cuisine, soupira, et se dirigea vers le salon pour allumer la télévision, histoire de se changer les idées. Mais ce qui l'attendit, au lieu de l'habituel TVA nouvelles, fût de la neige. De la statique, couleur gris pâle, accompagnée d'un bruit cacophonique de crépitement de l'enfer. Confus, Christophe changea de poste. _Peut être y avait-il un problème avec celui-ci?_

Mais non, pareil avec tous les autres. Après s'être acharné sur le bouton de la télécommande, il éteint la télévision, et se leva, et marcha vers le frigo. Mais en l'ouvrant, une odeur dégoûtante de moisissure le frappa, et il eu un haut-le-cœur. Il s'aperçut que tous ses fruits étaient moisis, et ce fut ça qui lui fit réaliser que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Il regarda autour de la pièce, un peu inquiet. _"Hé… depuis quand il fait noir?"_

Il s'approcha des fenêtres, poussant les rideaux hors du cadre, pour avoir une meilleure vue de dehors.

Et pourtant, c'était comme s'il n'y avait pas de dehors. Tout était noir, comme s'il y avait un mur sombre autour de sa maison qui bloquait toute lumière. Puis, ce qui le fit sursauter, fut un soudain courant d'air glacé dans sa nuque.

"Aahhh, merde. Y'avait bin quelque chose dans le chaudron, c'est ça?" Il murmura, autant pour lui même que pour peu importe ce qui était en train de le tourmenter. "T'es un fantôme, c'est ça?" Il dit, un peu plus fort cette fois, faisant quelques pas vers l'arrière, tout en regardant autour de lui, avec une panique dans le corps qui grandissait. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la porte d'entrée, située à côté de la télévision. Il souffla et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Fantôme ou pas, il savait bien qu'il lui serait impossible de partir. L'entité l'avait sûrement embarré dans la maison, il s'en doutait, _il avait vu assez de films d'horreur pour le savoir._

Puis, les portes de la cuisine commencèrent à se débattre, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à donner des coups de pieds dessus, comme pour essayer de les faire sortir de leurs gonds.

Puis la télévision s'illumina, sans statique cette fois, mais avec les chaînes qui commencèrent à changer frénétiquement, le son déformé montant et descendant en un rythme chaotique, le tout forçant Christophe à se boucher les oreilles et gémir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux!?" L'homme cria, essayant de faire passer sa voix par dessus le son de la télévision. 

En réponse, la télévision se tut, et le même souffle glacé lui toucha la nuque.

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu penses..?"_ Une petite voix, pleine d'échos et de distorsions, lui susurra à l'oreille, suivit par un rire, aigu, hystérique, terrifiant, et enjoué, puis par les lumières du salon qui commencèrent à clignoter. Christophe ferma ses yeux, et se dirigea vers la chambre-salle de travail. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, la barra, et fixa le mur, tremblant et essoufflé, essayant de se calmer le plus qu'il pouvait dans cette situation, ses yeux allants de son lit, aux œuvres, de ses élèves et de lui-même, accrochées au mur, puis à sa propre toile à moitié peinte encore sur son chevalet au fond de la pièce.

_"Ok ok, y'a un fantôme dans ta maison. Il est invisible, il peut contrôler les objets, et il veut peut être te tuer… calme toi Christophe… respire… essaie de penser aux choses que t'a appris…"_

Il paniquait trop, il n'était pas capable de penser correctement. Tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'était des scénarios dans lesquels ce fantôme assoiffé de sang le tuait, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

_"Aaahhhh, câlisse, tabarnak, j'vais tu mourir ici, maintenant???"_

Il glissa sur le sol, dos accoté contre la porte, et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il entendait des bruits de pas, lents, traînants, et ce rire qui lui glaçait le sang, venant de l'autre côté. Puis, un bruit d'ongles qui grattaient sur le bois verni de la porte, accompagné de coups et de tapes, et puis la télévision, au loin, qui se rallumait, et les lumières de la chambre qui clignotaient et vacillaient. Christophe gémit, et se traîna sur son lit, fixant la porte d'un air terrifié, son coeur battant la chamade. "LÂCHE MOI DONC, JE T'AI RIEN FAIT!!!" il hurla, même s'il savait que ça ne l'aiderait pas. La porte explosa, et une force invisible le prit par le cou, le plaquant contre le mur, le derrière de sa tête cognant le plâtre peint bleu pâle. Un cadre d'un dessin d'un de ses élèves tomba à côté, sur le matela, et Christophe, se débattant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour s'échapper, pria qu'il ne se brise pas.

La force le poussa vers son atelier, et il tomba sur son chevalet, la toile cognant sa tête avant de glisser plus loin sur le sol, sans se fissurer, _heureusement._

Les mains de Christophe bougeaient dans les airs, essayant de leur mieux de repousser la force invisible qui l'étranglait de toutes ses forces. Les lumières clignotèrent encore une fois, avant de s'éteindre, et Christophe pouvait commencer à sentir ses forces le quitter, ses bras tombant le long de son corps.

Et tout à coup, la force lâcha son cou, et les lumières se rallumèrent. Christophe inspira grand, avant de tousser violemment, se massant le cou, confus. _Pourquoi avait-il arrêté? Qu'est-ce qui se passait?_ Il regarda autour de lui, reculant un peu, encore sur ses gardes, puis vit sa toile flotter, comme si le fantôme l'avait prise dans ses bras. _Ce qui était probablement le cas…_

Par la suite, il vit un seau de peinture rouge flotter, se déposer devant lui, avant de s'ouvrir. Des doigts invisibles se firent tremper dans la peinture cramoisie, et commencèrent à peindre le vide. Rapidement, ils dessinèrent un visage simple, deux gros points pour les yeux, et un cercle pour les lèvres. Le rouge coulait tout au long du visage invisible, comme du sang sur un blessé. 

_"Ton œuvre…"_ la voix dit tout bas, la voix aiguë d'auparavant devenant un peu plus basse et stable. " _Elle.. elle est si-"_ il s'arrêta, avant de dessiner deux autres lignes rouges sur ce qui était sûrement ses arcades sourcilières. Il fronça des sourcils rouges, ses fausses pupilles rivées sur la peinture. " _Pourquoi t'a fait ça?_ " L'entité demanda, l'air curieux, retournant la toile vers Christophe pour qu'il la voie. C'était bien sa peinture à moitié finie, peinte en couleurs sombres, bleus, indigos, rouges et fuschias, avec au centre une esquisse d'un jeune homme en sang, agenouillé devant une vieille femme aux airs angéliques. À mesure que les secondes passaient, Christophe s'aperçut que le noir dehors s'atténuait, comme si l'esprit se calmait.

"J-j'ai fait ça pour ma mère hier, qui est… elle est morte, il y a quelques semaines. J'avais de la misère à gérer ma tristesse."

L'esprit avait l'air confus, mais toujours aussi intéressé. " _Pourquoi?_ "

Christophe rit tristement. "Je pensais qu'elle allait devenir un fantôme. Mais non, finalement. Elle était partie au ciel, pour vrai."

L'esprit regarda la peinture à nouveau, passant quelques secondes en silence complet, et puis regarda Christophe. " _Elle ressemble à ma petite sœur, un peu…_ " il commença. " _Elle est morte d'un cancer, y'a des années de ça, quand j'avais 30 ans…_ " il ricana un peu. " _Bin, j'ai encore 30 ans, heh, chui mort."_

Christophe se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait vraiment pas mourir, et puis, il voulait en savoir plus sur cette entité meurtrière. Peut-être qu'avec plus d'informations, il saurait comment le calmer pour de bon "Oh. Pourquoi est-ce que tu est…?" Il demanda, pas assez à l'aise pour finir la phrase.

" _Elle était la seule famille qui me restait. Elle est morte, et après, j'avais plus rien, et là, ben… j'me suis tué."_

La peinture tomba des mains invisibles, et des bruits étranges se firent entendre à l'intérieur des murs, comme des rats qui couraient, pendant que le noir se fit un peu plus sombre dehors. _"J'étais fâché, mais contre personne. J'aurais voulu trouver un coupable, mais y'avait personne. C'était pas la faute de quelqu'un, c'était juste de la malchance._ "

Les traits du visage peint se firent durs. " _De la_ **_fucking_** _malchance_ _de_ ** _marde_** _!_ " Sa voix se déforma avec l'émotion, et les murs commencèrent à vibrer.

" _Donc ouais. Je sais pas trop quoi faire maintenant… je suis juste tellement fâché, tout le temps…"_ des traits brun-noirs coulèrent le long de ses joues invisibles, comme des larmes, se mélangeant avec le rouge de la peinture en tombant. " _Je fait mal aux gens, je les torture, les tue et prends leurs âmes, histoire de me satisfaire, mais ça remplit pas le vide, je sais pas quoi faire…"_

Christophe resta planté là quelques instants, essayant de trouver une solution pour l'aider.

 _Un poltergeist. C'était ça_. Un fantôme invisible né de colère extrême, non d'injustice ou d'une mort soudaine, qui se nourrit des âmes des victimes du lieu qu'il hante, jusqu'à ce qu'il en trouve un autre et recommence.

 _Il fallait le réconforter, et vite_!

"Oh… je crois comprendre un peu…" il dit tout bas. "C'est sûr, on vit pas la même situation, mais c'est assez similaire…" 

Il se tourna vers un meuble et en sortit une chemise sale et tachée remplie de papiers. Le poltergeist se pencha vers Christophe, l'air curieux. "J-j'ai fait ça pendant les premières semaines après la mort de ma mère…" l'homme sorti un papier de la chemise, et la tendit au poltergeist. Le dessin n'était qu'un gribouilli, avec une sorte de monstre au milieu, au visage sombre et aux traits creusés et sillonneux. "Tiens, si tu veux voir le reste, c'est toute là dedans." Il lui tendit le dossier, et le fantôme le prit délicatement, et commença à feuilleter les papiers. Ils étaient tous sombres et griffonnés, la moitié des papiers un peu déchirés ou froissés, certains recollés avec du ruban adhésif. Il y en avait tellement, tous avec des monstres, des visages sanglants, des squelettes, des gens qui pleuraient, des expressions de terreur, ou, tout simplement, des mots qui lisaient _"reviens", "désolé", "je t'aime", "ne pars pas", "abandonné"._

Christophe soupira, fixant sa toile qui reposait maintenant sur le sol. "J'ai pas pu travailler pendant les deux premières semaines. J'étais trop fâché."

Il prit un des dessins que le poltergeist avait échappé par terre, et examina les traits saccadés de graphite. "Ça aurait pas été sain, pour mes élèves. Je voulais pas faire du mal aux autres."

Le fantôme lui remit l'enveloppe, et Christophe rangea le dessin dedans. "Tu t'es défoulé avec ton art?" Le poltergeist demanda, sa voix maintenant complètement stable et normale. Christophe acquiesça, et remit la chemise dans le meuble.

Il faisait clair dehors, à présent. Enfin, plus ou moins, car il était tout de même six heures et demie en plein octobre. _Il était calme._

"Ça m'a beaucoup aidé. J'avais pas vraiment de but en tête, pas besoin d'être beau ou poétique ou rien. Il fallait juste que ça sorte, dès que j'avais fini un, j'en faisais un autre, jusqu'à temps que je me sente mieux. Si ça revenait, je recommençait…" Christophe répondit.

"Hm. C'est… cool." Fit le poltergeist.

Et là, une lumière apparut sur le mur de la chambre, suivie d'une porte en verre glissante. Christophe et le poltergeist se tournèrent vers elle, surpris. De l'autre côté de la vitre, il y avait des nuages, couleurs bleu, rose et jaune pastel, comme un ciel lors d'un soleil levant.

_Sa quête, c'était de trouver une autre façon de se défouler? Ou peut-être bien de trouver quelqu'un qui le comprenait et qui pouvait l'aider?_

Quand Christophe se retourna vers le poltergeist, il y avait à sa place un jeune homme. La peinture sur son visage indiquait que c'était toujours le même homme, et pourtant, il avait l'air si différent de ce que Christophe avait imaginé. Son expression était sidérée, choquée, et mélancolique, ses yeux grands ouverts et sa bouche béante. Il portait une tuque bleue, d'où une tignasse courte de cheveux bruns ondulés sortaient en bataille. L'ectoplasme et la peinture ayants coulé sur ses joues étaient encore présents, mais maintenant, ils étaient entourés de poils courts et asymétriques, comme s'il avait oublié un matin de se raser et l'avait gardé comme ça. Il était d'assez petite taille, ou peut être était-ce seulement l'impression que donnait son corps frêle combiné à sa veste bouffante, son chandail noir trop grand qui montrait un peu de poils venants de sa poitrine, et ses jeans délavés et troués trois fois sa taille et repliés aux bords.

"Wow… c'est ma porte, ça?" Il dit doucement, yeux collés sur l'objet lumineux.

"On dirait, ouain." Répondit Christophe. "Tu va la prendre?" Il lui demanda.

Le fantôme se tourna vers lui, et fronça des sourcils, s'essuyant le visage pour enlever la peinture. "Nah. J'suis bien, ici."

"T'es sûr?"

Il hocha de la tête. "Chui sûr."

La porte disparu, et avec elle, la lumière.

"Bon… bin, on fait quoi maintenant?" Le fantôme demanda.

Christophe le regarda un instant. Il aperçut un trou sur le côté gauche de sa tête, avec une coulé de sang. _Un trou de balle, sans doute._

"Euh… on pourrait commencer par se présenter?" Il dit, puis lui sourit gentiment en tendant la main. "Christophe Roy."

Le fantôme regarda sa main, puis la serra. _Sa main était petite, comparée à la sienne. Et froide._

"Léopold Bouchard. Enchanté." Il lui répondit, rendant le sourire. "Et il va falloir que tu me montres comment dessiner mes émotions!"

Christophe rit doucement, et regarda la pièce en désordre, y compris sa porte, enfin, ce qu'il restait de sa porte, en mille morceaux par terre. "Et va me falloir toute une excuse pour expliquer à mes amis pourquoi ma porte a explosé."

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, et Léopold sourit.

"T'a qu'à leur dire qu'il y a eu un petit… malentendu."

Les deux rient, avant de se lever pour nettoyer les morceaux de bois. 


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait au moins une semaine qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Bien que les fantômes ne soient plus gardés secrets, Léopold avait insisté à rester chez Christophe, car il n'avait personne d'autre qu'il connaissait, et il ne voulait pas vraiment se balader seul en ville. Vivre dans une prison n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qui tentait au poltergeist. 

Bien sûr, Léopold ne restait pas embarré dans la maison à journée longue. Il accompagnait Christophe dehors lorsqu'il sortait, il était dans sa voiture quand il se rendait au travail, et même, quelques fois, il se rendait invisible, et suivait Christophe jusque dans sa classe, puis y restait là pour écouter son cours, et ce, même si la loi voulait que tout fantôme reste visible en tout temps.  _ Mais c'était une règle stupide, et Léopold, étant quand même encore un poltergeist, n'en faisait qu'à sa tête _ . 

Cette petite routine aurait bien pu rester sans dérangements, mais, cela changea une journée, où un certain obstacle obstrua leur quotidien.

Quand Christophe s'était réveillé, Léopold lui avait déjà préparé un déjeuner. 

Il avait découvert pendant ses expériences artistiques, qu'il avait une passion pour la nourriture. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait que sentir les odeurs, car, puisqu'il n'avait pas la capacité de digérer, goûter était hors de question.

Léopold était très fier d'apprendre que son gruau aux fruits était délicieux. Enfin, Christophe ne le lui dit pas, mais les bruits de joie qu'ils poussait en savourant passionnément chacune de ses bouchées étaient assez pour confirmer qu'il aimait bien ça.

Après avoir mangé et s'être habillé - une tâche à laquelle Léopold n'assistait jamais car, fantôme ou pas, il était un peu gêné de regarder son ami se changer _ même s'il voudrait bien voir ça _ \- les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'école où Christophe enseignait. 

Les trois cours de l'avant-midi se firent comme d'habitude, et lorsque Christophe eut finit et que tous les élèves furent partis, quelqu'un cogna à la porte de la classe. D'habitude, pendant le temps libre de Christophe, Léopold redevenait solide, et ils pouvaient parler jusqu'au dîner, mais cette fois-ci était différente.

La porte s'ouvrit, et dans le cadre apparu le directeur de Christophe.

Léopold n'avait jamais rencontré le directeur auparavant. Il l'avait toujours imaginé comme un grand homme, imposant, bien bâti et barbu, avec un regard pétrifiant. Les deux dernières choses étaient bien là, mais le reste était complètement faux,  _ et Léopold se demanda bien pourquoi il imaginait tous les hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas comme grands et imposants. _

L'homme était plus ou moins petit,  _ tout de même pas autant que Léopold lui-même _ , assez rondouillet, et avait une canne. Son regard, quoique froid, n'était pas terrifiant ou imposant. À première vue, il avait plus l'air… irrité. Dès le premier coup d'œil, le poltergeist ne l'aimait pas.  _ Et, s'il se fiait à ses expériences passées, Léopold avait toujours une première impression des gens qui devenait vraie par la suite, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour cet homme. _

"Christophe, viens dans mon bureau, j'ai quelques trucs à te dire."

Christophe se leva de sa chaise, et le suivit en silence, jetant un regard désolé vers Léopold, qui, malgré qu'il était encore invisible, pouvait sûrement deviner plus ou moins où il se situait. Léopold les suivis le long des couloirs, dans les escaliers, jusqu'au bureau tout au fond. L'atmosphère était déjà tendue, même si personne n'avait ouvert la bouche. Le silence lui-même était étouffant, comme si la marche vers le bureau du directeur était plutôt une marche vers une guillotine, chaise électrique, ou quelconque autre méthode utilisée pour tuer des criminels.

Quand Christophe s'assit sur la chaise en face du directeur, Léopold put entendre un faible soupir chevrotant, pas assez fort pour que le directeur l'entende, mais assez pour que le poltergeist, qui se tenait près de Christophe, puisse. C'était un soupir qui montrait à quel point l'homme était anxieux, et qui prouvait que, malgré ses allures assez banales, ce directeur inspirait non un respect, mais une crainte, ce qui était définitivement mauvais, vu sa position et son pouvoir dans la hiérarchie du travail.

"Puisque tu a pris plusieurs semaines de congés, il va falloir que tu te rattrape dans ton travail." L'homme dit, d'un calme terrifiant.

"M-me rattraper? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec la remplaçante, je croyais qu'elle avait continué les cours sans moi, non?" Christophe répliqua, confus, essayant de rester calme.

Le directeur secoua la tête. "Oui, mais je ne parle pas de ça."

Il sortit un ensemble de papiers de dans son bureau et les glissa vers Christophe. En regardant de plus près, Léopold s'aperçut que c'était un horaire. "Mon plan a été défait à cause de ton absence, alors, j'aimerais que tu le refasse complètement."

Christophe regarda l'horaire, puis le directeur, le regard confu. "Quoi?"

"Ton absence a perturbé quelques unes de tes rencontres et projets importants, il va falloir que tu le change pour que ça fitte encore avec notre horaire scolaire." 

Christophe avait l'air de comprendre un peu mieux, jugeant par son mouvement de tête, mais son expression tomba lorsque le directeur reprit la parole.

"Si tu ne voulais pas le refaire, t'avais qu'à pas partir deux semaines, hein?"

Christophe avait maintenant les yeux rivés sur l'horaire, avec un air suppliant, qui ne fit que frapper le mur de béton qu'était l'arrogance sans cœur du directeur assis devant lui.

_ "Comme si c'était sa faute que sa mère meurt. C'est quoi son problème?? Comme si le faire travailler encore plus n'était pas assez mal comme ça!?" _ Léopold pensa, se retenant du mieux qu'il le puisse pour ne pas s'emparer du larynx de l'homme et de le lui arracher du cou de sang froid, là et maintenant.  _ Mais il savait bien que ça ne ferait rien. _

Après quelques mots blessants de plus, Christophe sortit de la classe. "Bon, j'ai plus d'autres cours aujourd'hui, et j'suis un peu trop fatigué pour rester ici…" Christophe dit tout bas en marchant dans le couloir vers sa classe. "Je crois que je vais retourner à la maison, dîner et travailler là."

Son timbre de voix paraissait distant, et un peu tremblotant, comme par tristesse, ce qui inquiéta Léopold, mais pour l'instant, il était forcé à rester muet. De toute façon, s'il commençait à parler maintenant, il finirait par s'emporter et peut être même détruire l'école. Même inquiet, il sentait une rage dans son cœur qui n'attendait qu'à se faire relâcher.  _ Et il ne fallait pas la faire sortir si c'était dans un lieu qui pourrait faire du mal à quelqu'un, spécialement Christophe. _

La route se fit en silence, et heureusement qu'ils vivaient proche, car Léopold ne savait pas combien de temps de plus il lui aurait pris avant qu'il explose. 

Dès que les deux hommes arrivèrent à la maison, Léopold cria, frappa le mur le plus proche, et fit voler les coussins du fauteuil dans la pièce, frappant tous les murs.

"C'EST QUOI SON ESTIE DE PROBLÈME, À LUI??"

Un des coussins accrocha la lampe au plafond et elle chavira un peu avec l'impact. 

"Comme si c'est ta faute que ta mère est morte??? YÉ TU CON OU Y FAIT EXPRÈS?"

Christophe resta silencieux, plaçant son sac et ses livres sur la table et se dirigeant vers le frigo. "M'a lui péter la gue _ ule s'y continue  _ **_de MÊME, TABARNAK!!!_ ** " Léopold continua, maintenant assis sur le fauteuil sans coussins, avec ses mains dans les cheveux, passants par dessous de sa tuque pour s'agripper à son cuir chevelu. Sa voix chavirait entre normale et aiguë, comme si la rage le faisait redevenir comme avant.

Les murs tremblaient un peu et la lumière au dessus de lui clignotait, comme si la maison était juste à côté d'un train, ou juste en haut d'un métro. Christophe, toujours silencieux, s'assit aux côtés du poltergeist, plaçant une assiette avec du riz et du poulet sur la table, avec une bouteille de bière à côté.

"Ouain, bin, il va se retrouver magané dans pas long, si tu fais vraiment ça." Christophe répondit, finalement. Son ton était calme, mais certainement pas serein. Léopold ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

"Dans pas long?" Il finit par répéter, histoire de se changer les idées en parlant à Christophe.

"Ouais. C'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ça, t'sais. Et ça va sûrement pas être la dernière."

_ Ah non, finalement, la conversation ne faisait qu'empirer son état. _

Mais là, il figea, lorsqu'il vit le regard de Christophe.  _ De la… honte? _

"J'aimerais bien ça, avoir tes pouvoirs. Si j'étais toi, je l'aurai battu bien avant."

Et tout d'un coup, les coussins étaient tous tombés par terre. "Oh... Pour vrai?"

Christophe haussa les épaules et prit une bouchée de riz. "Eh. Je sais pas. J'suis pas du genre à me battre mais…" il soupira et tourna la tête vers Léopold. "J'me sens comme de la marde avec lui. Au moins à UltraCorp, je ne voyais pas madame Pratt, et elle ne me parlait jamais, mais là…"

La sensation d'une main chaude se posant sur la sienne fit sursauter Léopold, et il regarda Christophe, qui souriait un peu. "Merci, par contre. Ça m'aide de voir que t'es aussi fâché que moi."

Léopold fixa la main de Christophe, puis sourit en retour et tourna sa main pour prendre la sienne.

"Euh… de rien, heh." Il se gratta la tête,  _ plus par réflexe que parce que ça lui démangeait pour vrai. _ "C'est la première fois que j'entends quelqu'un dire être content que j'sois fâché."

Christophe sourit un peu plus, et Léopold sentit le pouce de l'homme frotter le dessus de sa main doucement, avant de s'écarter soudainement, ses longs doigts glissants hors de l'étreinte de ceux du poltergeist rapidement, comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir de ce qu'il faisait.

"J'vais demander à mes collègues si ils ont eut des expériences similaires, et en parler à mon syndicat après." Christophe dit, se raclant la gorge, avant de finir son dîner. "Et, oui, je vais quand même refaire mon horaire. Il est peut être vraiment méchant, le directeur, mais c'est vrai que j'ai raté des évènements à cause de mon absence." Il ajouta, bouche pleine. Quelques instants passèrent en silence, Christophe occupé manger, avant qu'il soupire et se recule dans le fauteuil. "J'aurais pas dû partir. J'aurais dû- j'aurais dû rester, j'aurais pas dû me laisser m'emporter par mes émotions…"

Il porta ses mains vers son visage et le couvrit, gémissant. "Maudine, j'aurais dû savoir qu-" il s'arrêta quelques secondes, cherchant des mots qu'il savait déjà, mais étaient douloureux à dire, puis continua. "Qu'elle deviendrait pas un fantôme."

Ses mains tombèrent sur ses cuisses, et il tourna la tête vers le mur. "J'suis con."

Cette réaction était un peu soudaine, et Léopold ne savait pas trop comment réagir à la situation. Il n'était pas un professeur dans une école, et lorsqu'il était vivant, les fantômes n'existaient pas, alors il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à Christophe pour l'aider.

Il resta figé quelques secondes, puis se tourna vers le vivant, qui regardait maintenant le plafond d'un air vide.

"Comment t'a réagi… c'est pas mal ou quoi que ce soit. C'est normal… de vouloir que la personne revienne." Il posa une main sur son épaule et la tapota. "Ça t'a pris du temps avant de revenir, et c'est correct, c'est pas ta faute. Honnêtement, c'est mieux de prendre plus de temps pour guérir, que de pas en prendre assez et de finir par faire un  _ burnout _ ou je sais pas quoi."

Christophe resta silencieux, ce qui fit paniquer Léopold pendant quelques instants.  _ Est-ce qu'il avait dit la bonne chose? Est-ce qu'il était fâché? Est-ce que- _

"T'a raison…"

_ Vraiment? _

Christophe se retourna vers lui et lui sourit gentiment. "Merci. Tu m'aide vraiment, j'espère que tu sais ça."

_ Oh, et voilà que Léopold se sentait tout à l'envers. Si son cœur battait encore, il aurait sûrement fait des pirouettes après avoir vu ce sourire. _

"D-de rien."

Après quelques secondes de silence, Christophe inspira grand, et se leva du fauteuil, prenant son assiette dans ses mains pour la mettre dans le lave-vaisselle de la cuisine.

"Bon! J'vais faire mon horaire, quelques corrections, pis j'vais faire une petite sieste."

Il se retourna vers Léopold, un sourire aux lèvres. "Tu prépares quelque chose pour souper?"

Léopold se leva et acquiesça. "O-oui! Je sais pas quoi encore, mais j'vais y penser." Répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Quelques heures passèrent, pendant ce temps, Christophe refit son horaire, et corrigea quelques travaux d'art d'élèves, avec l'aide de Léopold, puis, après en avoir fini avec un travail qui ne respectait pas les consignes (et qu'il eût finit de déclamer à propos de cet élève qui ne faisait que dessiner des mangas au lieu de respecter les règles des travaux assignés), alla faire une petite sieste, pendant que Léopold prépara le souper.

Le poltergeist avait finalement décidé de cuisiner des pennes au pesto de tomates. Il se souvenait en avoir mangé lorsqu'il était encore vivant, et, même s'il ne pourrait plus jamais y goûter lui-même, il voulait que Christophe partage son expérience.

Apparemment, il avait bien fait sa recette, car Christophe avait l'air d'aimer le repas. 

Après quelques instants, le vivant s'arrêta de manger, et fixa Léopold. 

"J'me demandais…" il dit soudainement. "Est-ce que t'es capable de manger?"

Léopold croisa les bras devant lui et soupira, penchant sa tête entre les deux pour l'appuyer sur la table. "Non." Il répondit d'abord, mais tourna la tête sur le côté pour y repenser.

"Enfaite, oui, mais ça serait vraiment dur. Si je peux sentir, y'a des bonnes chance que goûter fonctionne encore, mais j'ai plus d'organes digestifs alors… ça passerait tout droit." Il dit par la suite, lentement, comme s'il essayait de se souvenir.

"Ah. Donc… tu ne sais pas à quoi aucun de tes plats goûtent?" Christophe demanda, piquant quelques nouilles avec sa fourchette et la levant devant ses yeux. Léopold haussa les épaules. "Plus ou moins. La plupart des recettes que je fait sont des plats que j'ai déjà goûtés quand j'étais vivant. Par contre, je peux pas savoir si le goût est pareil."

Christophe reposa sa fourchette dans son assiette, et le fixa, d'un air intrigué. "Mais… tu peux, essayer, non? T'a qu'à rester solide le temps que tu mâches, et après, bah, tu peux juste le recracher dans un bol."

Léopold resta silencieux, ses sourcils se fronçants et ses yeux s'écarquillants.  _ Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à ça avant? _

Christophe lui tendit sa fourchette et Léopold la prit doucement, levant les pâtes devant lui. Et là, lentement, délicatement, il l'approcha de sa bouche, et puis…

_ C'était délicieux. _

"Mon dieu…" il fit doucement, bouche pleine.

L'instinct lui revint vite et il commença à mâcher vigoureusement. Il sourit, regardant sa fourchette, puis Christophe, d'un air fière.

Christophe lui tendit un bol vide, et Léopold cracha dedans. Et puis il rit. "Oh, wow… c'est… c'est bon!!" Il s'exclama. Christophe sourit et rigola à son tour, penchant sa tête en l'appuyant sur son poing.

"Merçi de m'avoir dit ça, Chris!" Fit Léopold. "Ah, c'est rien. Il fallait ben satisfaire ma curiosité d'une façon ou une autre, hein?"

Il resta silencieux, et sourit encore, plus à lui-même cette fois-ci. "J'me demande qu'est-ce qu'il peux faire d'autre…" il marmonna, avant de finir ses pâtes, et de se lever pour laver la vaisselle. Léopold le regarda partir, un peu curieux de ce que cette dernière phrase voulait dire, puis se dirigea vers la chambre, laissant Christophe vaquer à ses occupations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahhhh bon c'était supposé être un one-shot mais j'avais le goût d'écrire plus faque... Ouais :3


	3. Chapter 3

Il était au moins 21h lorsque Christophe eut finit de travailler. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir son horaire en avant-midi, et puis, il s'était fait distraire, avec Léopold et tout. _Enfin. Il ira prendre un petit bain, histoire de se détendre, et puis il ira dormir. Il en avait besoin, après sa journée chaotique._

Avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, Christophe alla à sa chambre. Léopold n'était pas là, et Christophe se dit qu'il était sûrement allé dehors, peut être était-il allé faire un tour de la ville…

Christophe sourit à lui-même, et se retourna en direction de la salle de bain. 

_Mais, tout d'un coup, il entendit un bruit._

Il savait quel était ce bruit. C'était le bruit d'une planche du plancher de la cuisine qui grinçait. _Les pas de Léo ne faisaient pas de bruits, alors…_

S'emparant de la première chose qui lui tombait dans la main - un miroir - il s'approcha lentement de la cuisine, longeant les murs le plus silencieusement qu'il puisse. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure, et il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas respirer trop fort. _Si seulement Léopold était là…_

Puis, il bondit sur ses pieds, alluma la lumière, et brandit son miroir devant lui.

Il y avait deux hommes, en train de fouiller dans les tiroirs de la cuisine. Ils se retournèrent, et l'un d'eux grogna. "Aahhh, câlisse, t'avais dit qu'y'avait personne."

Les deux s'avancèrent vers Christophe, et l'un sortit un fusil de sa poche.

_Oh… oh non non non…_

Le coeur de Christophe battait la chamade, et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus rapide. 

"J-j'appelle la police si v-vous partez pas!!" Il balbutia, sa main libre cherchant à tâtons son téléphone dans son pantalon. Il le sortit et le brandit devant lui. _Il ne fallait pas qu'il meurt. Pas maintenant! Il n'avait pas encore dit à Léopold que-_

Un coup retentit dans la pièce et Christophe sentit une douleur aiguë le transpercer, en plein dans la poitrine. 

Christophe tomba sur le dos et roula sur le côté, sa main tremblante ayant à peine le temps d'écrire 9-1-1 avant qu'un autre coup retentisse, suivit par... rien.

*****

_Rien? Ce n'était pas exactement ça, en fait… c'était plus comme… s'il flottait dans le néant. Comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Et puis, d'un coup, une lumière l'éblouit, et il ferma les yeux._

  
  


Quand il les ouvrit de nouveau, il s'aperçut qu'il était encore dans la cuisine.

_Mais, il y avait du monde. Des policiers et des ambulanciers._

Et aussi un homme, petit, grassouillet, chauve, et portant une veste en cuir. Tout le monde dans la pièce était attroupée autour d'un corps. Mais l'homme, lui, regardait Christophe.

"Vas y, tu peux aller voir si tu veux." fit l'homme, pointant vers le corps nonchalamment. Christophe s'avança lentement, et puis laissa échapper un cri de surprise et d'horreur.

 _C'était lui, le corps_.

_Il était mort._

Il y avait du sang sur son crâne et sur sa poitrine. Le sang avait coulé sur les planches de bois, et le miroir qu'il tenait s'était brisé.

_Il était mort.._

"Ouais, ça fait tout un choc, je sais." Fit l'homme, s'approchant de Christophe.

"Ils me voient pas??"

"Nah. Il va falloir que t'apprenne à te rendre visible, pour ça. Ça va venir."

"Donc… vous êtes un fantôme?"

L'homme rit bonnement, se pliant en deux tellement il riait. "Haha!!! 'Vous', ça c'est drôle!! VOUS!!! HAHAHA" Dans ses hoquets d'hilarité, il fit une sorte de bruit de cochon, et puis s'essuya les yeux, et prit une lente inspiration. "J'm'appelle Antoine. Et, s'il te plaît, tutoie-moi. Chui pas assez vieux pour me faire vouvoyer!"

Antoine tendit une main devant lui, et Christophe la serra, trop sous le choc pour vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. "Christophe. Et… j'imagine que-"

Il fut interrompu par un tremblement venant des murs. "Oh. Léopold!!"

"Lé-qui??" Répéta Antoine, visiblement confus, mais aussi, étrangement, apeuré.

Et puis, Léopold surgit du mur, et sauta sur Christophe. _Et passa au travers._

Léopold tomba et se releva, confus. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le cadavre. Il regarda le corps, puis Christophe. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il comprit. "Ch-Chris…" ses yeux étaient presque larmoyants.

Christophe s'avança vers Léopold, et sourit tristement.

"O-ouais, on a eu des euh, des cambrioleurs…"

"Oohh, j'aurais pas dû partir… j'aurais pu t'aider, te protéger, te-"

La main de Christophe, qui était supposé se placer sur l'épaule de Léopold, passa au travers. Mais cela le fit tout de même se taire.

"Léo. C'est correct. J'suis encore là, t'sé?"

Léopold regarda sa main tristement. "Ouais… mais… je suis désolé quand même…" sa lèvre inférieure tremblotait, et son nez était un peu rouge. 

"Ça va aller. J'vais-j'vais apprendre comment devenir solide et tout, ok?" fit Christophe, se faisant le plus rassurant qu'il pouvait. Il se retourna vers Antoine, prêt à parler de sa situation, mais s'aperçut qu'Antoine était plutôt occupé à fixer Léopold.

Léopold le regarda, et gémit. "O-oh." Il fit tout bas, ses yeux grands ouverts et surpris. _Comme s'il l'avait reconnu._

"C-c'est pas un poltergeist, ça??" Fit Antoine, soudainement un peu plus hostile qu'avant. Il grogna encore. _Est-ce que c'était un tic?_

"Pas n'importe quel poltergeist, non." Répondit Léopold, sidéré. 

_Oh, oui, ils se connaissaient, c'était sûr._

"On peut se parler une seconde, Christophe?"

Christophe s'approcha d'Antoine, curieux. "Ouais, quoi?"

Antoine le tira vers lui, et chuchota. " _Pourquoi il est solide? Et il parle normalement? Et il est gentil?? ET COMMENT T'A FAIT POUR LE TROUVER!?!?_ "

Christophe regarda Léopold, qui était accoté sur le mur, les mains dans les poches, regard par terre, et puis se retourna vers Antoine.

"Euh… grosso modo; je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt, il a essayé de me tuer, je lui ait parlé, il a pas passé sa porte pour rester ici, et maintenant… on est amis..?"

Antoine releva un sourcil, septique. "Il a essayé de tuer mes amis avant. Dont Théophile Langevin."

" _Ah."_

_Mais… il était gentil, maintenant._

"Mais il est gentil là! Il m'aide à travailler, il m'écoute quand je parle de mes problèmes, me cuisine même mes plats parce que j'ai pas le… temps…" il arrêta de parler, alors qu'une pensée germa dans son esprit.

_Est-ce qu'il pourrait continuer à travailler même s'il était un fantôme?_

"Bon… d'accord… mais je garde un œil sur lui, hein?" Fit Antoine, avant de le relâcher. Christophe s'étira et se redirigea vers Léopold. Antoine suivit de près, et soupira fort.

"Bon. Toi, le polter- Léopold. Puisque t'es un fantôme toi aussi, et que vous êtes amis et tout, j'me dit que ça m'enlèverais de la job si t''aidait Christophe à ma place. J'me dit, j'te donne une semaine, et après je reviens voir c'est quoi les progrès, ok?"

Les deux se échangèrent un regard, et puis acquiescèrent. Puis, satisfait, Antoine s'en alla, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

"Bon… premièrement, ils va falloir attendre qu'ils s'en aillent." Fit Léopold, se tournant vers les policiers et les ambulanciers. "Ça devrait prendre que'ques heures, alors…" il se dirigea vers la chambre, et fit signe à Christophe de le suivre, ce qu'il fit. "J'devrais être capable de te toucher maintenant, ça devrait faire assez longtemps que t'es… apparu." Léopold s'approcha de Christophe, et lui toucha le nez avec son pouce. "Boup."

Christophe ricana, et prit la main de Léopold, la tirant ailleurs. "Bon. Ok. Mais, est-ce que je peux toucher les objets?"

Léopold haussa les épaules. "Chaipas. Faudrait essayer."

Il s'assit sur le lit, et tapota la place à côté de lui. "On va commencer par quelque chose de facile. S'asseoir."

Christophe se dirigea vers le lit, et se retourna. Puis il se pencha, et-

 _Passa au travers du lit_.

"Ah, merde." Il s'exclama.

"Awe, c'est correct. Ça m'a pris des heures avant d'être capable de toucher des objets, et y'a même des fantômes, il paraît, que ça leur prend des semaines!"

Christophe soupira, et se releva. "Bon, eh ben, on dirait que c'est ça que je vais faire pour m'occuper pendant un bout, huh?"

Les heures qui passèrent avant que les premiers secours partent avec le corps se firent longues et pénibles. Christophe ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça soit si dur. _C'était comme apprendre à marcher, en quelque sorte._

Mais, finalement, sûrement parce que le départ des gens l'aidait à mieux se concentrer, il finit par réussir à s'asseoir. Le matelas, mou et douillet, grinça sous son poids, et Christophe sourit fièrement. Léopold rit et lui sourit de retour. "Bravo! Maintenant, il faut savoir si t'es capable de faire ça avec le reste du corps!"

Il approcha un coussin vers la joue de Christophe, et il passa au travers.

"Ah, ok. Maintenant, essaie de te concentrer. Imagine ton corps comme il était avant."

Christophe fit de même, et Léopold rapprocha le coussin. Il s'écrasa contre sa joue, comme un coussin normal.

"Parfait!" Léopold tappa le coussin un peu partout sur le corps de Christophe, pour être sûr que la solidité était partout. "T'es bon!"

Christophe sourit. "Merci. J'fais de mon mieux heh." 

Léopold lança le coussin, et puis regarda autour de lui. "Bon. Maintenant, essaie de devenir visible." Il pointa le miroir plein pieds qui se tenait près de la porte. "Quand tu peux voir ton reflet, c'est que t'es visible. Ok?"

"Ok."

Christophe se concentra, mais rien ne se passa.

"Oh. Ouais, c'est dur, ça aussi." Léopold se leva et s'approcha de Christophe. "On peut faire une pause, si tu veux.."

Christophe sourit, et hocha de la tête. "Ouais." Il regarda par la fenêtre. "Ouaaiiis... aller dehors, ça va devoir attendre après ta quête fantomatique. Tu hante une maison, pas un objet, alors c'est impossible de te sortir, à moins que-"

Christophe tapota l'épaule de Léopold, et soupira. "Oh, heh, nah, c'est correct. Mais… j'aimerais ça aller dans le jardin."

"Oh, ben, le jardin, c'est techniquement ta maison, alors… ouais, ça fonctionne."

Il sortirent de la chambre, et se dirigèrent vers la porte patio. En route, Christophe ne pût s'empêcher de regarder vers la cuisine, et voir le parquet maintenant complètement propre, sans aucunes traces de sang ou de verre brisé.

_C'était étrangement soulageant, mais en même temps…_

Dès qu'il sortirent dehors, passants à travers le mur, Christophe tomba à genoux. _Il n'était plus capable d'ignorer ses circonstances. Il avait essayé, il voulait penser à autre chose, mais…_

"C-Christophe?? Ça va?"

Christophe sentit les mains de Léopold se placer sur ses épaules, et le poltergeist se pencher. 

"Je suis mort, Léo… y-y'avait du sang… ils m'ont tiré dessus… j-je-" _il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il avait besoin de sortir toutes ces émotions, mais il ne savait pas comment._

Il sentit une des mains de Léopold se placer sur sa tête et caresser ses cheveux. "Ça va aller… chui là, ok?"

Christophe hocha de la tête, et enlaça ses bras autour de Léopold, le tirant vers lui et fourrant son visage entre son épaule et son cou. Et puis, même s'il ne pouvait pas verser de vraies larmes, il pleura. Il pleura jusqu'à ce qu'il n'aie plus la force de continuer, et puis là, il resta silencieux, tout simplement lové dans les bras de Léopold, qui lui caressait toujours les cheveux. _Étrangement, sa peau lui paraissait chaude contre la sienne, à présent. Et il sentait… la fumée, et la menthe. Est-ce qu'il n'était simplement pas capable de sentir cela avant, ou bien n'avait-il seulement jamais remarqué?_

"Le soleil se lève. Tu veux voir?" Fit Léopold, voix douce et basse, comme par peur de lui faire mal aux oreilles en parlant trop fort.

Christophe releva sa tête et regarda le ciel. Il était doré en haut et bleu par en dessous. Malgré quelques nuages, et l'air frais du matin, c'était plutôt beau.

Christophe regarda Léopold qui avait les yeux rivés sur le ciel. Ses pupilles reflètaient les couleurs du ciel, d'une allure scintillante et presque magique.

"Merci…" fit Christophe, doucement. Léopold le regarda et sourit. "Ben, tu m'a aidé, il fallait bien j'te rende la pareil, non?"

Ce fut à ce moment là que Christophe s'aperçut que Léopold n'avait toujours pas arrêté de caresser ses cheveux. _Pas que ce n'était pas agréable, et honnêtement il ne voulait pas qu'il arrête, mais…_

Christophe posa sa main sur celle de Léopold, et la ôta du dessus de sa tête. "Ça va, j'vais mieux, tu peux arrêter." Dit-il, souriant un peu maladroitement. Léopold eut une expression surprise, puis un soupçon de tristesse passa dans son regard, avant qu'il ôte sa main, et la range dans sa poche. "Oh, désolé." Dit Léopold, avant de se relever. 

_Oh. Il aurait… voulu continuer, lui aussi?_

Christophe, en panique, se releva lui aussi, et suivit Léopold, qui venait de passer à travers la porte. "A-attends!" Son corps passa à travers le mur, et il lui agrippa le bras.

Léopold le regarda, confus. "Hm?"

Christophe les dirigèrent vers le fauteuil. Lorsqu'ils furent assis, il balbutia, soudainement gêné.

"Tu… tu peux continuer… s-si tu veux…" 

_Aaaahh, pourquoi était-ce si dur à articuler??_

Le visage de Léopold s'illumina, et il retira sa main de sa poche, la portant à la tête de Christophe encore une fois. _Sa main était toujours aussi chaude et douillette_ . _C'était bon..._

"Euhm, Léo?" Fit Christophe, ses yeux à moitié fermés, la sensation tellement agréable qu'il se sentait se relaxer.

"Hm?"

"Pourquoi… avant, quand je te touchais, t'étais froid, et là, t'es… chaud?"

"Oh, euh…" Léopold glissa sa main le long de la tête de Christophe, et la posa sur sa joue, alors qu'il regarda dans le vide, prit dans ses pensées. "Chaipas. Biologie de fantômes, quelque chose comme ça…"

Sa main se reposa sur la tête de Christophe, et il continua à le flatter. On pouvait entendre des oiseaux chanter dehors, et une petite brise passa aux travers des carreaux des fenêtres, faisant jouer un petit clarion accroché à l'une d'elles. En regardant Léopold, Christophe se dit qu'il avait l'air serein, tout d'un coup. Son regard était posé sur la chevelure de l'homme, sa tête penchée sur le côté, traits adoucis, comme si le flatter le faisait relaxer, lui aussi.

"Hé, Léo..?"

"Hm?"

"Je crois que j-" 

_Nan. Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir._

"Hm? Quoi?"

Christophe rouvrit les yeux, et, lentement, leva son regard vers Léopold. "J-je…"

_Apparemment, c'était plus dur à dire qu'à juste y penser._

Léopold releva sa tête, et leva un sourcil, s'approchant un peu plus. "Tu..?"

Sa main descendit de ses cheveux, et se plaça sur son épaule, puis glissa le long de son corps pour se ranger dans ses poches de veste. "Qu'est-ce qu'y'a?" Christophe lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, puis fixa ses propres main. 

Il soupira, et se leva. "R-rien, c'est pas important."

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, et Léopold se releva. "H-hé!!? Tu vas où?"

"J'vais réessayer de me rendre visible."

Christophe se retourna vers la porte, prenant un pas en avant, mais avant qu'il puisse franchir la porte, il se cogna dans le bois.

_Ah, il avait oublié de se rendre fluide._

Puis il entendit un bruit derrière lui, et se retourna. Léopold était à ses côtés, et était en train de rire, assez fort. 

"Hé, c'est pas si drôle que ça."

Léopold posa une main sur l'épaule de Christophe et s'essuya les yeux. "Ah, désolé, ça m'a juste surpris c'est tout.."

_Il fallait avouer, son rire était très mignon._

"S'correct."

*****

Cela faisait au moins deux heures depuis qu'il travaillait. _Et pourtant, rien ne s'était passé._

Léopold soupira, et se coucha sur le lit, mains derrière la tête.

"Aahhh, si seulement tu pouvais au moins finir ta quête. On pourrait sortir ensemble, se promener dehors. Même pas besoin d'être visible." 

Christophe s'assit sur le lit et soupira à son tour. "Ouais… mais… je sais pas c'est quoi ma quête…"

Léopold se releva sur ses genoux et s'approcha de Christophe. "Hm, t'es sûr?" Il se gratta la tête et ferma les yeux. "Y'a vraiment rien? Une chose qu'il fallait que tu fasse avant de mourir? N'importe quoi?"

Il ouvrit un oeil. "Tu te souviens d'à quoi t'a pensé avant de mourir, non?"

Les yeux de Christophe s'écarquillèrent.

_Oh… c'était donc…_

"Euh… o-oui…"

"C'était quoi?"

_Il ne savait pas si les fantômes pouvaient rougir, mais en ce moment, il était sûrement en train de faire ça._

"E-euh…"

Léopold se rapprocha un peu plus, et se pencha en avant, histoire de regarder Christophe en face. "Ben allez. J'vais p't'être pouvoir t'aider, et pis je juge pas hein?"

_Oohhh, pourquoi. Pourquoi c'était ça, sa quête? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il meurt!? S'il était resté en vie, il aurait pu garder ça en dedans, jusqu'à ce que Léo parte, ou que les sentiments le fasse._

"C-c'est, euhm…"

Il s'empara d'un oreiller et le fourra sur son visage. 

" _J-j't'aime._ " Il dit tout bas. 

"Hm? Tu peux répéter ça, j'ai pas compris."

Fit Léopold, tirant sur l'oreiller. 

"J-je… j't'aime bien… genre… plus que, euh…" il s'arrêta, et tira sur l'oreiller pour se blottir la tête dans le milieu, embarrassé et gêné. "T'sais…"

_Silence._

Et soudainement, il eut de la lumière, et Christophe entendit Léopold pousser un cri de surprise. 

Il y avait une porte en chêne devant eux, grande et gravée de dessins aux allures ancestrales. Et elle brillait, très faiblement.

Christophe se râcla la gorge et regarda le sol, en panique.

"Je sais, ça doit faire bizarre, un gars comme moi qui te dis ça après à peine deux semaines depuis qu'on se connaît, en plus t'es sûrement pas gay alors je perd mon temps. Honnêtement, j'aurais voulu juste rien dire, mais j'étais un peu pogné, là, et là j'me dit que tu voudrais sûrement que je parte, là, et que je prenne ma porte, et qu'on se reparle plus jamais, et-"

Sa longue tirade fut interrompue par une main, qui se posa doucement sur sa bouche. Puis Christophe regarda Léopold, sidéré. 

"Laisse moi au moins le temps de dire que'que chose, tabarnack!" Il ricana.

Puis il porta ses lèvres sur le revers de sa main, et puis sourit. "J't'aime aussi, t'sais…"

Et puis la porte disparu, et Christophe resta là, sous le choc. Choc qui ne fit que grandir, lorsque Léopold enleva sa main de sa bouche, et leva sa tête, ses lèvres se posant délicatement sur celles de Christophe, qui lui prit la main et la serra doucement, alors que l'autre glissa le long de ses hanches, et celle de Léopold sur sa joue. 

Puis, les deux hommes se repoussèrent, et Léopold sourit. "Heh, wow… C'est encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais…" dit-il en riant doucement. Christophe rit lui aussi, et repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur le front de Léopold. "Vraiment, ouais… merci " il murmura. Et Léopold leva la tête, et lui donna un baiser sur le front. "Non, merci à toi. C'est grâce à toi si j'ai pu finir ma quête, et devenir ton ami, merci."

Il l'enlaça, ses mains s'accrochants à sa chemise et se glissant dans ses cheveux. Christophe l'entendit soupirer joyeusement. "Depuis que j't'ai rencontré, j'me sens mieux, plus heureux, plus en contrôle. J'aurais pas pu demander pour quelqu'un de mieux que toi, j'suis sûr."

Christophe gloussa doucement, et lui rendit son câlin. Il sentit Léopold se détendre dans ses bras, et le serrer plus fort.

"Merci… de m'avoir écouté…"

Et puis là encore, les lèvres du poltergeist se posèrent sur les siennes, et il fit de même.

_Si être fantôme voulait dire rester avec Léopold pour l'éternité, peut être n'était-ce pas aussi mal..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus: Antoine avait choisi le pire temps pour revenir, accompagné de Théo. Et les deux repartirent bien vite lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'il ne faudrait peut être pas les déranger maintenant.  
> Mieux vaut attendre quelques minutes, le temps qu'ils aient finis de s'embrasser.


End file.
